Aeryn Sun
Aeryn Sun was a Sebacean, formerly a member of the Peacekeepers, who became a fugitive and a member of the crew of Moya. She was active at the beginning of Earth's 21st century. History Peacekeeper History Aeryn Sun's origins were not unlike those of most Peacekeepers. She was born onboard a command carrier -- however, unlike others born aboard the command carrier, her parents were not on the breeding roster. Her parents, Xhalax Sun and Talyn Lyczac, were in love and it was out of this love that Aeryn was conceived. This was a tremendous secret that the Peacekeepers worked very hard to keep from Aeryn. One night, when Aeryn was still a child, Xhalax came to Aeryn and explained her origins to her. Xhalax was caught and -- in order to continue serving as a Peacekeeper -- was forced to choose between killing the man she loved or killing Aeryn. Xhalax chose to kill Talyn, but Aeryn grew up never knowing if the encounter with her mother was a dream. Aeryn was raised to obey Peacekeeper doctrine without question. Aeryn was an exemplary soldier and learned, and excelled in, many kinds of combat even at an early age. Cycles passed, and Aeryn had many non-emotional relationships -- a behavior encouraged among the Peacekeepers. Eventually, she became a member of the Pleisar Regiment, and an accomplished Prowler pilot. She was briefly removed from Prowler duty and assigned to a Leviathan biomechanoid, who she would later realize was Moya. During this assignment, she began to have feelings for Tam Velorek -- a man who encouraged Aeryn to strive for her full potential. He asked her to run away with him, but instead she turned him into Bialar Crais who had him arrested. Fugitive History Two cycles later, Aeryn was involved in a battle to recapture the prisoner transport Moya, and was accidentally brought on board during the conflict, along with John Crichton. When it became apparent that Bialar Crais was pursuing Crichton for the death of Tauvo Crais, Aeryn asserted that Crichton was not intelligent enough to intentionally damage, let alone destroy, a Prowler. Crais declared that Aeryn had been irreversibly contaminated -- condemning her to the life of a fugitive aboard Moya. On Moya, Aeryn soon began to develop feelings for Crichton -- feelings she strived to keep hidden. She proved invaluable to her shipmates, still retaining her sense of honor and her skills as a soldier and combatant. She began to learn to build friendships, and her new friends and shipmates helped her learn to make independent decisions regarding what is right and wrong. Her friendship with Moya's Pilot deepened after a scientific experiment left Aeryn with traces of Pilot's DNA. When she was wounded by Larraq, her shipmates infiltrated the Gammak Base to find a tissue sample that could save her life. After she was saved, she helped Moya to deliver and communicate with her baby. To thank her for this, Moya asked Aeryn to name the child. Aeryn named the child Talyn after her father. After this, she helped to destroy the Gammak Base. Later, Aeryn helped the crew to infiltrate a shadow depository in order to save Ka D'Argo's son, Ka Jothee. In the aftermath of the events, Crichton and Aeryn finally admitted their feelings for each other. Afterwards, Crichton's mind was taken over by a neural clone of Scorpius' design and the possessed Crichton managed to kill Aeryn. Her life was restored by Zotoh Zhaan, a sacrifice which eventually led to Zhaan's death. Distraught, Aeryn renewed her conviction that emotions were a weakness and should be ignored. Soon Aeryn found herself stuck on board Talyn with Rygel XVI, Stark, Bialar Crais and one of two John Crichtons, on the run from a Peacekeeper Retrieval Squad led by Aeryn's mother, Xhalax Sun. Despite herself, Aeryn and Crichton developed a romantic relationship. Crichton perished from radiation exposure, leaving Aeryn utterly grief stricken when things with Xhalax came to a head. Crais shot Xhalax, who died after reconciling with her daughter. When Aeryn returned to Moya, she found interacting with the Crichton who still lived unbearable. After helping Moya and her crew destroy Scorpius' command carrier, she departed and returned to the life of a soldier -- despite the fact that she was pregnant. It is unclear what exactly transpired, but it is known that she worked as an assassin and was party to the assassination of the Prime Lukythian. The Lukythians were enraged, and infected her with a virus that brought about the Living Death. She was saved by Scorpius, who provided her with a coolant suit to regulate her temperature. In return, she promised him asylum on Moya. When the crew of Moya reunited, they were angered by this promise. Crichton found himself unable to trust Aeryn, because of her promise to Scorpius and because she had kept her pregnancy a secret. Eventually, the two were able to reconcile -- although it took a trip to Earth to push them along. Aeryn was captured by the Scarrans and interrogated, nearly losing her fetus before being rescued by her shipmates. Afterwards, while onboard Mele-on Grayza's command carrier, Aeryn had the surgeon check the health of her unborn child. It was revealed that the fetus was out of stasis, and it was definitely Crichton's. Crichton proposed to Aeryn on the surface of Qujaga, and she accepted -- moments before both of them were reduced to piles of crystals by an Eidelon. The two remained dead for sixty solar days, until they were reconstituted. Ultimately, Aeryn gave birth to a baby boy while being wed to Crichton in the midst of a battle in the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. Afterwards, she killed War Minister Ahkna as she threatened Crichton's life. Crichton convinced Aeryn that the best way to end the war was through a demonstration of a wormhole weapon, and she actively supported him in this. With the war ended, Aeryn and her friend continued adventuring throughout the Delta Quadrant -- returning Rygel to Hyneria, and helping him reclaim the throne of the Hynerian Empire. While investigating strange abilities her son seemed to possess, Aeryn learned of the teachings of Yemahl. After reading these teachings, she began preaching them to Peacekeepers she met -- ultimately capturing the attention of Admiral Tav Josbek, who promoted Aeryn to commandant so that she could help guide the Peacekeepers in a new direction. After helping to repel the Kkore invasion, Aeryn's influence led to the existence of a reformed Peacekeeper organization. While they rebuilt, they also protected peace between the various factions of the Uncharted Territories and their surrounding regions. Alternate Aeryns There are numerous Aeryn-based entities in both alternate timelines, virtual realities, and unrealized realities. These include: * Dr. Bettina Fairchild - a version of Aeryn created by the Scarran virtual reality device. * Animated Aeryn - a hallucinated version of Aeryn that appeared in Crichton's mindscape. * Scorpius/Aeryn - a hallucination Crichton experienced after seeing Aeryn in Scorpius' coolant suit. * The Princess - a blonde caricature invented by Crichton's mind -- she was not, however, the princess he was searching for. * Chiana/Aeryn - a combination of Chiana and Aeryn that existed in an unrealized reality visited by Crichton. She died after being tongued by Rygel/D'Argo. When Crichton returned to this reality, Scorpius executed her. * Aeryn the Bioloid - the Scarrans created a bioloid imposter of Aeryn to replace her aboard Moya after they had captured her. The bioloid was discovered, and destroyed. * Peackeeper Aeryn - in an unrealized reality, Aeryn had never been pulled aboard Moya and remained a Peacekeeper. Source Aeryn Sun is one of the main characters of Farscape. For canon information, please visit the Farscape Encyclopedia Project. Category:Farscape Characters Category:Members of the Peacekeepers Category:Crew of Moya Category:Crew of Talyn Category:Sebacean Individuals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pleisar Regiment Category:Sun Family Category:Crichton Family Category:21st Century Characters Category:20th Century Characters Category:Main Characters Aeryn Sun Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:A Category:Icarion Company